1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a low-voltage switch having a stationary contact and a moving contact and having an arc quenching chamber which accommodates the two contacts as well as an arc splitter stack, and in the case of which an elongation element is fitted on the stationary contact, which elongation element extends in the direction of the arc splitter stack, is used for accommodating an arc root and interacts with an insulating part.
2. Discussion of Background
A switch of the type mentioned initially is described, for example, in DE 37 29 504 A1. This switch has a stationary contact with a power supply lead which is bent in a U-shape and whose end which supports a stationary contact element and is guided into an arc quenching chamber has an elongation element, which extends to an arc splitter stack, for accommodating a root of a switching arc. The power supply lead is partially covered with insulating material. This results in the switching arc running on the elongation element more easily and at the same time being quenched quicker.